


Nenjai Kotti Naan Theerthen

by abnisrd



Category: Bangalore Days (2014), Bangalore Naatkal (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wanted Tamil movie inspired fics, Kollywood, Mollywood, but there is none - Freeform, so i wrote my own haha, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnisrd/pseuds/abnisrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Prasad and Ammu fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nenjai Kotti Naan Theerthen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic posted online so I would love if you can leave some feedback and tell where to improve. This oneshot was inspired by Bangalore Days/ Bangalore Naatkal.  
> I always wanted fics written about Tamil Movies so I decided to write some. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I know its short but I wanted to start small. Hope to hear from y'all soon.  
> Title inspired by the song En Vizhiyin Kanavu from Bangalore Days.

It was a Sunday morning in the Prasad-Ammu household. The house was quiet, only filled with the soft breathing of the occupants. Sunlight streaming through the art décor on the window, filing the house with beautiful colours.

Last night was too beautiful to be describable.

After coming back from Grace’s, there was a heavy longing in the air. The need for love by Ammu. The need to be held and let all of his walls to finally break by Prasad. The need for forgiveness by both. When Prasad finally embraced Ammu, there was no more need of words. It is like for once, they understood each other. With no words uttered, they finally found themselves.

And that is how they ended up the next morning, wrapped up in the warmth of each other. Prasad’s arm around Ammu bare waist. Her head softly cradling on his bare chest. Legs tangled in the sheets. The solid weight of each other keeping them grounded. The sunlight has begun to start shining through their curtains, slowly basking them in its warm glow. Prasad’s slowly started waking up, eyes fluttering, and instinctively hugging Ammu closer. He shuffled softly, so that he can look at her. She was still asleep, her breathing slowly caressing his neck.

She is a beautiful woman, so selflessly loving and caring. He never wanted any of this, happy living on his own. Then, Ammu came, barging into his life with her reckless yet very loving cousins tagging along. She demanded answers, said no and always very sarcastic to his bullshit. Things like this never happened after Grace. He was so used to getting his way, Ammu demanded change. Slowly and gracefully, she filled all the cracks that he left, wanting him to heal and become whole again.

“I taught you said you did not read Twillight? I see you inherited some staring habits, which I must admit is kinda creepy” Ammu’s croaky morning voice surprising him from his thoughts. “Twilight is a classic love story. Of course, I read it.” “Wow, I never taught I would hear a grown man say that” “Well, at least I read my romcom’s in private, you have a whole crying session watching them” “Okay, now you are just being mean.” They spoke in hushed morning voices, smiles very apparent in their joking tone, gazing lovingly at each other.

“Ennange, aenthene maani aachi? Aiyo, naan breakfast sheyno. (What time is it? Omg, I need to make breakfast.)” Ammu said while attempting to sit up, realising it is already 9 am, and she not even out of bed yet. She started to get up but Prasad tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her down. “Heyyy, let me go!” Ammu said as she tried to wrestle out of his grip, both their laughter filing the air.

Using his height as an extreme advantage, he grabbed both of her wrists and easily pinned her down. He quickly towered over her, burying his head in the nook of her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses there. Ammu continued to wrestle, despite knowing that she not going anywhere as long as he still has his whole weight resting on her, pining her down.

When he started attacking tickling her and their laughter filing the whole house, maybe everything will be finally okay. And they can finally move on, together.


End file.
